Random Moments with the Bat Family!
by NerdKenz01
Summary: One Shots with the Bat Family plus the Justice League and Young Justice.
1. Lunch

Robin sighed and started typing on the computer. Batman promised him that they could go get lunch if he finished the tasks he asked Robin to do. Robin, not one to pass up the chance to spend time with his adoptive father, agreed and he was almost finished. Until the rest of the freaking league, Young and Justice, had to interrupt him.

"Robin!" He looked up and saw Kid Flash and the Flash looking over his shoulder.

"I can't talk right now. I got to do these things for Batman and I'm almost done." He muttered and continued typing away.

After 20 or so minutes, Robin finished and saw everyone looking at him. "Yes?"

"What were you doing?"

"Batman asked me to do some things for him."

"Oh. We were thinking of ordering lunch. What do ya want?" Kid Flash asked.

"Sorry. Can't."

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"I just can't. Hope you understand." Robin explained.

Recognized Batman 01.

"Are you finished with the list Robin?" Batman asked with no emotion at all. Robin smiled and nodded and handed it to him.

"Everything!"

"Good. Now come on. You choose where we go out to eat." Batman said.

"Okay!" Robin smiled when his father ruffled his hair. He walked with Batman to the Zeta beams and went to Gotham.

The League and the team looked at the spot they were looking at. "What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"Bats and Rob are gonna spend quality time together." Kid Flash muttered and sat on the couch.

"What?"

"Bats promised Rob that if he finished doing something he would take Rob out to lunch." Kid flash explained.

"Really?"

"Unlike popular belief, Batman cares for Robin. They have a very close bond even though Robin isn't Bats kid." Flash answered.

M'gann looked shocked. "Robin isn't his child?"

"Rob's adopted."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch, Bruce." Dick smiled at his adopted father and grandfather figure. Bruce and Alfred returned the smile and looked at the Menu.

"You are welcome, Dick."

"This is very different from what we are used to." Alfred said while observing the diner they were at.

"Would you rather be sitting at a restaurant were everyone is a snob?" Dick chuckled. Alfred smiled.

"Heavens, no." Bruce smiled and looked at the Waitress and gave them their orders.

"The team are being so annoying!" Dick whined to his family.

"And why is that?" Alfred asked

"Because they wouldn't stop spraying me with water! And they kept saying 'Bad Birdie!'" Alfred and Bruce smiled and chuckled softly.

"Maybe we should try that Master Bruce."

"We should."

"Hey...that's not very nice." Dick muttered. They smiled and ate their food when it arrived.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Cutting my food."

"Alfred, we don't cut burgers." Dick explained. "Get you hands dirty for once."

"I am a butler. So I do not like dirty."

"Please Alfred..." Dick asked with his puppy dog eyes. Alfred looked at them and sighed.

"Only for you." Dick smiled and nodded. Alfred smiled and picked the burger up and ate it.

"Best day ever." They nodded and Alfred looked at Dick.

"What did Master Bruce ask you to do?"

"Hack the CIA."

"Why am I not surprise?" Alfred muttered and both orphans laughed.

* * *

**Bat Family Fluff! I think I should make this into a series! What do you think?**


	2. Movie Time

"Hey Rob?" Robin looked at his friend, Kid Flash, with a curious look.

"What?"

"What's it like working for Bats?" At this point, everyone was looking at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Asterous, why?" When Kid Flash was about to answer, Batman came in the room and went to Robin.

"I need you to hack the Pentagon." Batman said. Robin nodded and everyone looked at them in shock.

"You're asking a 13 year-old to hack the Pentagon...?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, I am. It's not the first time." Batman growled at the Blond. Green Arrow coward behind Wonder Women in fear.

"How many times than?" Black Canary asked.

"This is the fifth time he has asked me." Robin muttered.

"What kind of parent asks their child to hack into the Pentagon?!" Superman exclaimed.

Batman glared and slammed his fist against a wall. "How about you stop telling me how to parent when you won't even parent your own son. Robin come on. We are going home."

"Okay. I already finished already. Here." Robin said and handed the computer to his mentor.

"Thank you. Now come on." Robin nodded and went with Batman to the Zeta Beams.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Dick asked once they entered the Batcave. Bruce sighed and put his shoulder in his wards shoulder.

"He was telling me how to raise you. I have every right to be upset if he tells me how to raise you." Bruce answered. Dick nodded and smiled.

"Wanna skip patrol tonight and watch a movie?" Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Sure bud." They got out of their costumes and went to upstairs.

"Alfred, can you make popcorn?" Bruce asked when the got up and say in the living room.

"Alright, Master Bruce."

"I'll help you Alfred."

"Thank you Master Dick."

Bruce smiled at them and looked through the movies. "You see anything?" Bruce jumped a little and looked at Dick.

"You are too quiet for your own good, and no, I didn't."

"How about we look up something on Netflix?" Dick asked and helped Alfred with the Popcorn and drinks.

"Netflix?" The young teen looked at his adoptive father in shock and gasped.

"My goodness! How could you not know about Netflix! I must fix the lack of modern tech this instant!" The two older men looked at Dick and shook their heads amused.

Dick started to set up a Netflix account and showed it to them. "Pick which movie you want." Bruce and Alfred looked at it.

"Oh my! I've always wanted to watch The Avengers!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce and Dick looked at each other and nodded.

Later...

When the movie was over, both Dick and Bruce had fallen asleep against each other. Alfred smiled and put a blanket over them.

"Sleep well Master Bruce, Master Dick." He smiled and went to bed.

* * *

_Recognize Batman 01_

_Recognize Robin B01 _

"There is no way Iron Man is better than Loki! Loki is a god for crying out loud!" Robin cried when they entered Mt. Justice. Everyone looked at them, but didn't say anything.

"And I am telling you, that Iron Man does not need powers to be a superhero." Batman calmly explained.

"You just like him because he was a cool suit." Batman smirked and flicked Robin's forehead. His ward scowled and put his head on his forehead.

"Abuse!"

"Oh please. If I abuse you than wouldn't be going to those parties. Those are abuse enough. And besides, I am your father so I can do what I want." Batman explained and walked to the Zeta Beams to go to the watchtower. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And because I'm Batman."

Everyone looked at Robin when he laughed at what his adoptive father had said. The Flash was the first to break the silence.

"The hell?"

* * *

**Help me with the next one by commenting your ideas.**


	3. AU

**AU where Dick is Bruce's biological father. The mom will be announced later.**

* * *

Dick looked at Selena Kyle with fear and sadness in his eyes. This is the first time he is meeting his Tati's girlfriend. The eight-year old looked at the black haired women from behind his father's pant leg as the grown-up talk and was wondering why his Tati saw in this women. Sure, she was pretty, but she could be like the other women he dated.

Ever since he was three he had lived with Bruce, he only remembers parts of his Mamica. Which was like her speaking her native language.

Selena looked at Dick, who was looking at her with fear, and smiled. He flinched and hid behind his father. "I have to do to work chum. Can you be good for Selena for me?"

Dick nodded and walked over to Selena. She smiled and kissed Bruce's cheek. Dick frowned and looked at his Tati and hugged him. "Come home safe, alright?" Bruce smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I promise." Bruce got up and left his son and girlfriend. Dick looked at the limo as it drove away sadly and took Selena's hand.

"You wanna go to my apartment?" Dick nodded and kept his head down. "Do you like kitten's?" Dick nodded.

"My Mamica loves them! It was something I remembered of her." Selena smiled and led him to his apartment.

* * *

Dick squealed in happiness when he saw the three kittens in the basket playing with a toy mouse. The mom was in Selena's lap being petted. Her apartment wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. She had a brown carpet, a small kitchen in the cornor, a tv on the wall, a balcony next to the kitchen, and a black couch."Where do you sleep?"

"The couch is a pull out couch."

"Your place is nice."

"Thank you sweetie. Wanna watch tv?"

"SpongeBob?"

"Anything you want." Dick smiled and hugged Selena.

"You're nicer that all the other girls Tati dates. They all hate me." Dick mumbled. Selena's eyes widen and hugged Dick.

"I will never hate you."

* * *

After an hour of SpongeBob, Selena fell asleep, so Dick decided to look around some more and saw a picture hanging on the wall. He took a took a closer look, and saw Selena holding a baby with bright blue eyes and black messy hair.

"That's my son." The eight year old jumped and saw Selena standing over him.

"W-what happened to him?"

"I couldn't take care of his like I wanted to, so I gave him to his father." Selena said, with sadness in her eyes.

"How old was he when you gave him up?"

"Three."

"Does Tati know?" Selena nodded as tears fell down her face. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Dick hugged her and strokes her hair. "I'm sure wherever he is...He would have loved you."

"Thank you. Do you want to know his name?" Dick nodded and Selena smiled.

"Richard Wayne." Dick's eyes widen and tears fell down his eyes.

"Mami?" Selena smiled and wiped the tears from Dick's face. The eight year old sniffed and threw his arms around Selena.

"Shhh... Mami's here."

* * *

When Bruce walked into the apartment, the sight before made him smiling. Selena had her arms wrapped around her son while he slept. "So you told him?" Selena nodded and strokes Dick's hair

"Tati?" Bruce smiled and looked at his son.

"Yes?"

"Can we keep her?" Bruce laughed and nodded.

"Yes..."

"Hey!"

* * *

**Sorry if there are mistakes. I wrote on my mini iPad.**


	4. Meeting the Justice League (1)

**A One-Shot where Robin meets the Justice League! He is six in this and Batman is in his late twenties! Also, he is rude (like Damian) so just let you know. On with the story!**

* * *

Superman took down the his attacker and went to take down another, until another figure took them down. The Man of Steel looked at the attacker who was now unconscious. "Wha...?"

"Look out!" Superman didn't have enough time to turn around before he was pushed to the ground. A blast flew above him and his savior, and blasted a wall. Superman looked at his savior and was surprised when it was just a child. The kid wore black tights, a red tunic with silver clasps and a yellow 'R', a cape which was black on the outside and yellow on the inside, steel toe boots, domino mask which covered his eyes, and messing onyx hair. What surprised him more was that the child got up and ran and shot a grappling hook and flew to the building right over to them. His eyes widen and he flew after the child.

"Hey! Where are your parents?" The child glared at the Blue Boy Scout and left him in the dust. Superman huffed annoyed and flew faster. "Hey! You shouldn't be here! You could die!"

"Be quiet ET (1)."

"What did you call me?" Superman asked.

"What? I don't think being called 'Man of Steel' let's you be as dense as it." Superman blushed and turned around when he heard laughter. He glared at his fellow League member, The Flash, and sighed.

"Can I at least know your name?" He asked. By the time the child stopped, more League members arrived. The kid turned around and glared at them.

"I don't care who you are, what you are. Shut up and do your stupid job!" The league looked shocked as the kid attacked the alien invaders.

"The kid has a point." Green Arrow muttered and fired some more arrows.

* * *

After they had finished their job, they saw Batman talking to the kid. Surprisingly, the kid threw his arms around his neck and hugged the Dark Knight. "Uh, Bats? Do you know who the hell this kid is?"

"He's my partner." The Dark Knight muttered and walked away. The kid turned around and stuck his middle finger up at the Justice League. Superman glared, while Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash laughed.

"I have to admit, that child has spunk!" Green Arrow laughed. The Flash nodded and looked at Superman.

"Aww! Are you upset that a child was rude to you?" He glared at the Scarlet Speedster and stormed away.

* * *

**Okay! Last update for the year on where I came from! Happy New Years and hope ya like it! **

**(1) - Superman is an alien, so why not call him 'ET' who is also an alien?**


	5. Family in Jump (1)

**This is going to be in the Teen Titans universe, but it will have some things from Young Justice. Also Reverse Batfamily. Terry oldest, Dick youngest and Jason is alive. Just to let you know...Bye!**

* * *

Robin sat in the meeting room of Titan's tower, drinking a cup of tea. Just a few minutes ago, he got a text from Tim that saying that his whole family would be coming. He sighed and called Roy. After a few rings, he picked up.

_'Dude! It's five am! This better be good!'_ Roy snapped. Robin sighed and started to explain his situation. _'I take it that the titans know that your older brother is a Crime Lord?' _

"What do you think, Speedy?" Robin muttered and heard his long-term friend sigh.

_'Then I don't know what to tell you kid. Hey, after your family leaves, you wanna meet up with Kid, Aqualad, and Wondergirl? Kid has been pressuring me about that and junk.' _Robin chuckled and took another sip of his tea.

"Sure. Hey, I gotta go. Call you later Speedy." He hung up as soon as the his 'teammates' walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" Beast Boy asked. Robin glared slightly and put his cup on the counter.

"An old friend." Robin muttered. "I'm gonna be gone for the whole day. Don't call me unless it's an emergency. Understand?" They nodded and he left. Robin went to his room and dressed in his civies. He left the tower without anyone noticing him and he drove to the Jump City park and waited for his family.

* * *

Dick woke up when he felt someone shaking him. "Little Bird...?" His eyes opened and saw Jason shaking him. "We tried calling you. You know it's dangerous when fall asleep in the open like that." Dick smirked and then hugged his older brother.

"I know. I missed you brother. I cannot take them anymore! When will this stupid undercover mission be over (1)?" Jason sighed and stroked his hair.

"I know, but guess what? Bruce will let me stay in Jump until you can come back until the mission is up!" Dick's eyes widen and hugged him.

"Really?! That is so awesome! Did you get an apartment?" He nodded and smiled.

"I'll show it to you later." Dick nodded and we walked to the car.

"Hey Dickie!" Terry exclaimed. He smiled at them.

"Hey!"

"How are you Dickie Bird?" Bruce asked and I smiled.

"Fine. Got a stab wound Tuesday." Their eyes widen and I lifted up my shirt, showing them a long scar going down my side.

"How did you fix it?" Cassandra asked, shocked.

"Wally and Roy help me fix it."

"I am going to talk to Superman and make you guys leave this place!" Damian and Time roared. Damian glared at Tim.

"Be quiet Drake!"

"Shut up demon spawn!" Dick smiled and laughed at his older brothers. Stephanie smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You need to come home soon. I miss my baby bird." She sniffed and hugged Dick, well, more like crush him into her chest. He kept trying to pull away, but she wouldn't let go of him. Not one inch.

"You're crushing him, Mistress Stephanie." Alfred said from the drivers seat. She gasped and released him and asked him of he was okay. After a few moments, he nodded and hugged her.

"I miss you guys as well. You guys left Ace at home?" Tim nodded.

"Unfortunately..."

"So where re we going?" Dick asked to change the subject.

"Is there any good Diners in Jump?" Damian asked. Dick nodded and told Alfred the address.

"Thank you master Dick." Dick smiled and started to tell them all about his missions with the Titans, until Bruce cut him off.

"Deathstroke is here?!"

"He goes by Slade now, but yeah. He even tried to make me his apprentice."

"Was that why I got a call saying that one of my Branches in Jump got stolen from?" Dick nodded and looked down.

"It...It was horrible...Whenever I did something wrong...He...He beat me...Call me weak...Just like the Detention Center they sent me to when..._they_...died (2)." Bruce eyes widen and hugged his ward.

"You all are leaving. Understood?" Dick nodded and smiled.

"We're here Alfred."

* * *

**(1) This is going to be in my Fic, Mocking Jay. It's where SM asked Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad (Garth), and Speedy to go undercover to make sure the kids in the Titans aren't a threat.**

**(2) They sent him to Juvenile Detention Center after Tony Zucco killed them.**


	6. Artemis (1)

Wally held his best friend as blood poured from the wound in Robin's abdomen. "I t-thought that stuff you have on, protects you..." Robin grunted and gasped for hair as blood came out his mouth.

"F-from bullets. Not knives or arrows. Those...c-can go t-t-through..." Robin gasped and coughed up even more blood, coating his best friend's costume. Wally's eyes widen and held his friend.

"Stay still. The league is on their way. You want B-Batman to kill me for letting you die, right?"Robin grinned, but Wally paled when he saw the blood on his teeth.

"W-why are you so scared o-of him a-an-anyway...?" Robin asked as his strength held onto him, even when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, to see his mentor and uncle.

"H-he is dying..." Wally muttered. The Flash nodded and talked into his communicator.

"Flash to league. Robin is injured. Repeat, Robin is injured. Prepare the doctors, and we might need a blood transfusion." The Flash finished and took Robin from his nephew. Robin screamed in pain as he was held.

"I-it hurts! P-please...k-kill me..." He begged. Wally and Barry's hearts broke when they heard the cry.

"It'll be okay. Just breathe." Flash said and ran with his nephew to the watchtower. Once they came through the Zeta beams announced them and the second they entered, Robin was taken from then and taken to the infirmary. They sat down in the hallway near the infirmary and waited.

"Wally, let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Wonder Women asked. Wally nodded and followed her out. As soon as they left, Batman came in.

"What happened?!" He yelled. He was worried, no. He was BEYOND worried. His son could be dead for all he knew! He grabbed Flash by the collar and held him up. "What happened Allen?!"

"I don't know! The team called saying that they were attacked on their mission and that they could not find Kid and Robin. When i found them Robin was bleeding a lot."

Batman's eyes widen and he waited until he could go into the infirmary. "I'll just have to wait for them then." Batman sighed.

* * *

When Wally came Batman looked at him and pretty much growled. "What happened, to my son?!" Wally gulped and looked down.

"Artemis... S-stabbed him..." Wally stated. Batman froze and growled. He looked and Green Arrow and gave him a Batglare.

"Fine her. NOW!" Then Black Canary came out with a grimm look.

"We...we had to put him into a medical induced coma. You may now see him." Batman wasted no time and went into the room and slammed the door. His anger raised when he saw his son laying on the bed.

"Oh, Dickie..." He sighed and took off his cowl. He put his son's hand in his and held it. "I'll make her pay."

* * *

**Sorry if I'm doing to many series things in this. I just get bored.**


	7. Misunderstanding

Dick's eyes stayed glued on his opponent and his opponent's eyes stared back at him. His eyes narrowed and his opponent started to sweat. Finally, his opponent looked away. He smiled in victory and laughed.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" Wally yelled at his best friend. Dick smiled and stuck out his tongue.

" I won fair and square!" Dick yelled.

"You cheated! You gave me the Batglare!" Wally accused. Dick frowned.

"I did no such thing! Don't lie because you're a sore loser!" Dick yelled. Wally glared at his and Dick gave him an innocent smile. He growled and tackled the Boy Wonder. Dick gasped in surprise and started to wrestle him.

After awhile, Batman came in and glared at the speedster. "What are you doing, West?" Wally froze and looked up.

_'Not good. Okay, I gotta analyze my surroundings. I'm pinning his son on the ground and he has a split lip. Only one conclusion. I will die by Batman.' _Wally thought. Batman walked over to them, grabbed Wally by the back of his collar and threw him towards a wall. He helped his son up and pulled him towards the zeta beams.

* * *

Wally woke up with his Uncle shaking him. "What happened Walls?" He groaned.

"I pinned Rob on the floor and Baman saw. He grabbed me and threw him." Barry laughed and helped him up.

"Beware of an overprotective bats." Barry said.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short and for mistakes. Could be seen as birdflash or paranoid Bruce. Anyway, might write a story with fem! Nightwing. And the seen where Bruce throws Wally is in Ouran where Haruhi's dad throws Tamaki.**


	8. Nightmare

Dick looked at his adoptive father and whimpered. He had another nightmare about his parents falling to their deaths, but then he saw Bruce fall and Alfred as well. He kept crying and Bruce couldn't help his little bird. "What's wrong, Dickie?"

"W-where's Alfred...?" Dick asked. Bruce looked at him confused and nodded.

"If you stay here, I'll turn on the lights, and I'll get Alfred. Alright?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded and held his stuffed elephant named Peanut. Bruce came back a few minutes later with Alfred. The butler came in and smiled at the child.

"It's alright Master Dick. I am alright as well as Master Bruce." Alfred replied and was startled when Dick hugged him and cried.

"Don't leave Alfred! Please!" He cried. "Don't leave either Bruce! I don't wanna lose you too!" The butler and billionaire looked at each other and nodded.

"We won't leave Dickie. How about we watched a movie? You pick." Bruce said. Alfred smiled and held the six year old as he carried him down the stairs. Bruce smiled and turned on the TV. "What would you like to watch?"

"Sound of Music?" Dick asked. Bruce laughed and nodded.

"That's one of Alfred and my favorite movies." Dick smiled and laughed.

"I like it too!" Alfred smiled and went into the kitchen to make popcorn and hot chocolate. Once he came out he saw Bruce and Dick waiting for the movie to start. "Come on Alfred! I wanna watch the movie!" He smiled and sat down in a chair. Bruce hit play and they watched the opening scene of the movie.

* * *

By the middle of the movie, Dick fell asleep and was sleeping on Bruce's arm. Alfred and Bruce smiled and paused the movie. "Goodnight Alfred. See you in the morning." Bruce yawned. Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Master Bruce." He replied and went to his room. Bruce carried Dickie to his room and laid him down.

"Goodnight little bird." Bruce whispered and left.

"Night tati..." Dick mumbled under his breath. Bruce froze and looked at Dick. All he saw was a sleeping boy. Bruce shook his head and went to his room. He laid down in his bed, but he couldn't shake off what Dick said, or, what he thought he said. He sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Bruce woke up and put on a shirt and went downstairs. He saw that Dick was already awake, eating Pancakes as Alfred made them. "Good morning."

"Good morning Master Bruce."

"Good morning Tati!" Dick cried. Bruce froze when he heard Dick.

_'So it wasn't a dream after all.' _Bruce thought. Dick smiled and hugged him. Bruce smiled and gave him a hug back. "Good morning Dickie."

* * *

**It probably has been over a month since I've updated, but I need like, ideas here! Please!**


	9. Babysitting Fun!

"Really Wally? Really?!" Dick yelled at his best friend. Wally smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Well...I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know that women wasn't pregnant?" Dick sighed and put the ice back on his friends eye.

"You are so lucky I was able to stop her. Or you would have been hurt a lot worse." Wally nodded.

"Yep. I guess I was lucky dude." Dick rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Where the heck is Roy? He was supposed to be here minutes ago!" Wally shrugged his shoulders

"What happened?" They looked up to see the older redhead and sighed.

"Wally thought some lady was pregnant and when he asked when the baby is due, the lady got mad and punched him. Right in his face." Roy looked at him and started laughing as hard as he could.

"Y-you mean...t-to tell me...that Wally...got that shiner from a lady?!" Roy couldn't handle it and laughed. Dick chuckled and soon followed Roy in laughter. Wally pouted at them.

"Yeah, laugh it up. It wasn't even that funny." Wally muttered and looked away while blushing. His two friends looked at him and burst out laughing again.

* * *

"So...what do you guys wanna do? Barry, Bruce, and Ollie are off world and Alfred is off visiting someone." Roy stated. The two sighed and looked at the older one.

"Aren't you the one babysitting us?" Dick asked. Roy sighed and smacked Dick in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Respect your elders." Dick stuck his tongue out at Roy and the red head did the same to him. Wally sighed and threw a pillow at they two.

"The reason I hang out with you two is so that you can entertain me! So entertain me!" The two rolled their eyes and grabbed pillows.

"Men, stand ground." Roy said and raised his pillow. Wally grabbed and pillow so did Dick.

Ready...BEGIN!"

* * *

Bruce, Barry, and Ollie came walking into the manor and walked into a hell hole.

"What the hell happened?!" Ollie yelled. Bruce hit Ollie.

"Language!" Bruce hissed and looked at the mess. Wally and Dick were laying on top of Roy, who was snoring with a messed up pillow in his hand. The three adults smiled fondly at the boys and put a blanket on top of them.

"They are cleaning up, right?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I should be able to more often now. Anyway, I'll post when I can update on my Tumblr blog which the link is in my Bio.


	10. Meeting the Justice League (2)

Superman sighed in relief as they defeated the aliens who tried to take over earth. He looked over at the Justice League and saw Batman talking to the kid.

"Hey!" They all turned towards him. "Why were you fighting, kid?" The kid smiled.

"I'm Robin!" The kid said.

"And why are you here?"

"He followed me here." Batman explained, "And he's my protege."

"He's your sidekick?" Superman asked. Robin glared and kicked him between the legs. Superman's eye twitch.

"Protege!" The others laughed at this and Batman rolled his eyes under his mask.

"He hid in the Batjet while I was coming here, then he hacked the systems. I now somewhat regret teaching him how to hack." If you didn't know Batman personally, you think he was serious.

"Who is he?" Wonder Women asked.

"My protege, as well as my adoptive son." Robin looked at her and stuck his tongue out. She glared and he laughed at her.

"Batman, ET (1) over here was being a big jerk." Robin mumbled from in Batman's cape. Batman looked at Superman, who was red in the face.

"I was-!" Batman gave him the Batglare.

"Superman being rude to a child. Shame." Green Arrow all but laughed. Superman glared at him.

"Well, I am going to take Robin home. He has school in the morning." Robin sent a pout at him.

"But I don't wanna...!" He whined.

"I don't care. Agent A will have your head if he finds out what you've been doing young man." Robin sighed and followed his mentor to the Batjet.

* * *

Dick laid down in his bed waiting for Bruce to tuck him in. When the door opened he hugged his stuffed Elephant to his chest. Bruce walked over and sat on Dick's'so bed. He smiled and stroked his hair.

"I was proud of you today. Even more so when you told off Superman." Dick smiled and hugged him.

"I'm happy then..." Bruce kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"Goodnight my little Dickie." He nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

Bruce sat at the computer at the Batcave and sighed when he saw Superman trying to contact him. He answered it and the blue Boy Scout looked mad. "You let the child you took in become a hero?!"

"I'm not talking to you about this." He stated simply.

"This is child endangerment Bruce! He could get killed!"

"You think I would let him out in the world without training Clark?! He is my adoptive son and I would never get him hurt! Now, don't you have to save that reporter you like from falling or something?!" Bruce snapped and turned off the computer. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'_Was it a mistake letting Dick become Robin?'_ He thought.

* * *

**(1) From the 1st part.**

**Hope you like it.**


	11. How they stopped being friends

Richard John Grayson. Some know him as the "Last Flying Grayson". Some know him as "Orphan who lost his parents". Some know him as "Dick Grayson" or just "Dick". Although very few know his as "Robin, the Boy Wonder".

Anyway, this story will be about the person who know him as all of them. No, not Batman you skippers. Wally West, also known as "Kid Flash". Wally West is his best friend.

Yes, this story is about Wally, but this is about how they lost their friendship. It all started like this...

* * *

"Wally? I have a question." Dick asked in his outfit when he isn't in his Robin costume, but at Mt. Justice. Wally looked up from his sandwich he was making.

"Yeah bro?"

"You know how we eat eggs from the store in the containers?" Wally nodded. "If they don't hatch does that make them miscarried chickens?!" Dick asked in a scared voice. Wally looked at Dick like he was insane...Well, at this point he was sure he was.

"No... The eggs are not miscarried chickens. Why would you think that?"

"I was in English class and we were discussing prefixes and one of them were mis- and then afterschool I saw a commercial with a chicken and then I thought of that. Is it true Wally? Is it?!" It sounded like he was about to cry. Also, it didn't help that Wally was going to laugh.

"N-not my fault...t-that you asked a stupid question!" Wally laughed. Dick got mad and kicked Wally.

"Jerk! And you are not my best friend anymore!" He yelled leaving the cave, leaving Wally laughing.

* * *

"And that is how we are not friends anymore." Wally explained to the Justice League and the Team. They all looked at him like he was stupid.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Green Arrow asked. Wally nodded.

**Enter: Nightwing BO1 (1).**

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm just telling them the story of why we are not friends anymore." Wally explained.

"Is it true that you asked the question about eggs?" Robin asked. Then something unexpected happened. Nightwing started to cry.

"Those poor chickens!" He cried and ran out the room. They all looked at Wally in shock.

"And after that day he stopped eating eggs."

"Great, and when I stopped getting calls about him having nightmares about how baby chicks won't come back and kill him." Batman grumbled.

"Not only did it help him increase his paranoia when he took Tim to the petting zoo he got bit by a baby chick." Jason said from the kitchen. They all gave him a WTH look.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked.

"Ran out of food in my apartment."

* * *

**(1) I know Robin's number, but I don't know if Nightwing got a new number.**

**And just to let you guys know, I did ask my mom that last year. She laughed at me and asked how I was in Honor classes if I asked stupid questions like that. So it was not completely random. A kid did say miscarriage for one of the words and then I forgot it after a few months. Then I saw a commercial with a chicken and then I remembered that. So then I asked my mom.**


	12. Alfred's Day Off

"What are you cooking, Alfred?" Dick asked as he walked into the kitchen. "It smells good."

"Well, I was thinking of making baked chicken with lemon juice and seasons." Alfred explained. Dick frowned and sighed.

"Alfred, you do too much around here. Tomorrow, you get the day off unless it's an emergency. Understood?" Dick said and helped the man set the table. Alfred looked at one of his charges.

"Master Dick, I am extremely grateful for that. But I need to make sure the Manor doesn't burn down in my absence." Dick scoffed and patted Alfred's back.

"It won't burn down in the matter of a few hours. If it makes you feel better, you can call every few hours. Also, when I say day off, that means no cleaning, shopping...Anything! You work too hard and besides, Bruce and me can take care of the Manor!"

"Bruce and I, Master Dick."

"Nope! Bruce and me! Not you Alfred!" Dick beamed.

"No. I mean...Never mind." Alfred said and started serving.

"Never mind what, Alfred?" Bruce asked once he entered the dining room.

"I gave Alfred the day off!" Dick explained as he started eating. Bruce nodded.

"I agree. You do deserve a day off." When Alfred was about to protest, Bruce hushed him. "No Alfred. You deserve the day off. You haven't had a day off, and the does not include when your family gets sick. You will have a day off." Alfred sighed and nodded.

"I worry about you two. You know how Master Dick is and I know how you can be." But Alfred's ramblings were ignored as his masters ate their food. He shook his head fondly at them and wondered what would happen when he came home from his day off.

* * *

"Sooooo...What are we gonna do about food?" Dick asked.

"Dinner."

"That's what I said."

"Well, I was thinking something with chicken." Bruce explained as he got out the pans.

"Bruce, you can't cook. You set toast on fire."

"It was not my fault. The toaster had a faulty wire."

"Alfred said it was because you had the setting on high and then you left it in for too long." Dick shot back. He held his forehead in pain when Bruce flicked him.

"Shut it you little smart ass."

"Now you have to put a dollar in the swear jug." Dick sang.

"It's a jar. Not a jug."

"Potato, Tomato."

"It's...Oh never mind." Bruce mumbled and took a dollar out of his wallet and put it in the already full jar. He turned around and when Dick wasn't looking and took out chicken nuggets.

"You are going to cooking the nuggets?" Dick asked when he saw Bruce. Said man tensed up and turned around.

"Only you can ever sneak up on me." Dick smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"Master Bruce! Master Dick! I'm home!" Alfred called and set his newly bought books on the table. He looked around and thought that it was too quiet. He sniffed the air and started to panic once he smelt smoke. He grabbed the fire extinguisher. He ran into the kitchen and was shocked the sight that greeted him. Bruce and Dick were both sighting at a slightly burned island with Chinese food and burning chicken nuggets on a tray.

"Hey Alfred! How was the day?" Dick asked. Alfred stared at him in shock and dropped the fire extinguisher.

"How your day?" Bruce asked.

"Are you the okay? Is your face supposed to turn that color?" Dick asked when Alfred's face started to turn red.

"GET YOUR BEHINDS OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if Alfred seems a bit OOC, but I thing that he would get mad at them if they messed up his kitchen. Also, I think that Dick is new to the manor, so he doesn't know English well. Also, Happy one year anniversary of this story even though it is a little late. **


	13. How Gordon and Grayson met

**_my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing _**From the Tumblr Blog "Fanfiction Prompts

* * *

Barbara Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, sat in her science classroom before class even started. Right now, It was barely even 7 am. The reason she was in there so early was because she forgot to do her homework. Hey, give the girl a break. She was the infamous Batgirl for crying out loud! So she has a legitimate excuse.

"Number eight it wrong." She jumped at the voice and turned her head to see... Someone she hasn't met. She glared at the boy but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"And why should I take advice from you. You look like you belong in elementary school." She said to the nine year old. He smiled at him and extended his hand out to the girl.

"That's because I skipped two grades. What's you excuse to be an idiot?" He replied calmly. I gaped at him for a few minutes then he spoke again. "What? Are you practicing to be a puppet?" I quickly shut my mouth and was about to yell at him, but then a teacher came in and took the boy out the classroom. I smirked and continued doing my homework. When school started, the teacher came in with the kid.

"Everyone, this is Richard Grayson. He'll be joining out class, so I want him treated with the best respect. Richard, you may sit next to Barbara. Raise your hand Barbara." I sighed because I knew I was the only Barbara in this class. He caught sight of me and smirked. I glared as he sat next to me.

"Hi again." He whispered. I ignored him for about half the class until I heard a small noise. I turned my head and saw the new kid pouring a Monster energy drink into a Starbucks coffee cup. I asked him if that cup had coffee in it and he nodded.

"I'm going to die." I raised my eyebrow at that, but then he drank the whole thing. My mouth dropped to the floor and he finished the cup.

"Richard! Since you are new, I'll give you a warning. We don't drink things in this class."

"Why? Why can't I drink sugar monkeys with computer sprinkles?" He asked and he was literally vibrating in his seat. I started laughing as the boy started going into a sugar rush.

_'Maybe this boy won't be bad at all.'_


	14. Song challange

Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays. by Fanfiction Prompts on Tumblr.

Song: The Vacation Song by Shane Dawson

* * *

"Dick, do your chores."

"Richard, pay attention!"

"Robin, you are not improving."

"Rob! Stop typing."

"That is it! I need a freaking vacation! " Robin screamed at no one and started singing into a microphone. "_Don't ignore my call_  
_ Cause I got a lot to say_  
_ Gonna tell you what went wrong_  
_ Why I had to run away_

_ 'Cause you're in my face_  
_ Always on my case_  
_ I just need some space_  
_ Away from you_

_ I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ There's nothing you can dooo_  
_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you_

_ No more stupid fights_  
_ No more searching through my phone_  
_ Feels like paradise_  
_ When I think about bein' alone_

_ 'Cause you're in my face_  
_ Always on my case_  
_ I just need some space_  
_ Away from you_

_ I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ There's nothing you can dooo_  
_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you_

_ I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ There's nothing you can dooo_  
_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you_

_ I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ There's nothing you can dooo_  
_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you_

_ WOAH_  
_ I just wanna let you know that_  
_ WOAH_  
_ I don't need you anymore and_  
_ WOAH_  
_ Now it is my turn to take control_

_ I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ There's nothing you can dooo_  
_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you_

_ I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_ There's nothing you can dooo_  
_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you_

_ Doesn't matter where I go_  
_ Just as long as it's away from you!"_ He finished singing then he dropped the mic. He then moon walked out the cave.

_"Robin B01" _


	15. Video Games

**I am sooooooo sorry! I have been putting this story off for so long! Don't kill me!**

* * *

Dick Grayson, acrobat and former Robin the Boy Wonder, sat on his bed with a 3DS XL that he got from Bruce for his birthday. Now you might wonder why this is important... Well if ya shut up we might get to why it is. So anyway, Dick sat on his bed playing a game, but not just any game. The _Lego Batman 3: Beyond_ _Gotham _game. He never meant to buy it but it caught his eye when he decided to surprise Jason with that new _Call of Duty _game that just came out.

"Shit," Dick hissed in frustration as he died again. "I'm supposed to be Tim and yet I don't understand this damn game. This is why I should've been the main character..." He saw the reloading came and got pissed off. Dick turned the 3DS off and put it on his nightstand. He looked at the clock on his wall and decided it was time to bug Damian. A huge smile covered his face and he walked outta his room and went to find the newest and youngest member of the Wayne family.

After a while searching for the little Robin he decided to go and bother Steph. "Steph! Where are you? Come and talk to your big bro! Is there any boys you're interested in?" Dick screamed in order to embarrass her. Nothing, Absolutely nothing. Not even a "Shut up Dick!" He started to get worried a little bit because he couldn't find any of his little butthead siblings.

"I wonder..." Maybe they were with Bruce? Or Alfred? Dick shrugged his shoulders and starting looking for Alfred or Bruce. Dick looked in all the hiding places he has shown the kids in order to hide from Bruce when he's angry with them. He doesn't hurt them but he does yell and punish severely. One of the hiding places was under the sofa outside. Like there is a giant hole that one can hide in and Bruce has not found it (or has he?).

"Hey! Bruce? Alfred? Guys?" I was starting to get worried now. None of them are answering me and that's worrying because in this household silence is a godsend.

***_CRASH*_**

Then I heard yelling and people trying to shush them. It sounded like it was coming from my room. I bolted up the stairs, taking two at a time and ran into my room. There they all sat on my bed playing my 3DS. I gave a sigh of relief and then I asked them why they didn't answer my calls.

"We wanted to see what this game was," Cass explained as she continued watching Bruce play.

"How the hell do you play?" Bruce cursed as Alfred told him not the curse in front of the children. Damian sat next to Bruce while Tim and Jason were looking over his shoulder. Steph and Cass sat on the other side of Bruce while Alfred stood up and looked over. I chuckled and asked why they didn't just asked.

"We thought you say no," Damian mumbled before he yelled at Bruce to watch put. I shook me head and sat next to Damian. He climbed into my lap and we all continued watching the Batman play _Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham_.

Heh. Weird.


End file.
